Captain Brat America (Stony Spanking Fanfiction)
by zouisklaineson
Summary: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark has been together for 2 months and when Tony feel Steve is in out line, he will make sure his boyfriend will back in the right way. Contains: Spanking! Don't like don't read! I'm sorry with grammar, English is not my main language but thank you about the reviewers!


It's been 2 months since Tony Stark and Steve Rogers decide together as couple and the other Avengers didn't mind of that and in fact they support them. But Tony has problem to handling his boyfriend when he is in out control, that's when Bucky find Tony on his thought when he coming.

"Something wrong, Stark? You got fight with Steve?" Bucky ask him and Tony shook his head "no, nothing is wrong. It's just about Steve"

Bucky raise his eyebrow "what about him?" watching Tony walking away from him.  
"It's just you know, I don't how to handle him when he isn't himself, I mean like this morning, we got small fight for something stupid, yet he called me names"

Bucky look at him once more and Tony letting his frustrated sighed,

"I love him, but once he out in his control and keep swearing on me, I don't know what I have to do anymore with him"

Bucky think for a moment and Tony sighed "do you have any idea? Seriously I'm genius yet when it's for my boyfriend I couldn't do nothing"

"If you agree, why don't you try this?"  
"Huh?"  
"Spank him"

Tony's eyes widened "what? You crazy?! No I can't do that!"  
"Tony, this is the best things we can do it and Steve used to spanked when he was young as well"

"But, I'm just his boyfriend, I'm not his parents"  
"Tony, when he was younger, he was spanked by me, not from his parents"

Tony looking at Bucky before nodded agree and excuse to find his naughty boyfriend who he found in their room.

"What?" Steve ask him annoyed.

"Can you drop this attitude right now? I'm so sick with your behavior today!" Tony scolding the younger boy who rolled his eyes.

"Just fuck off, Stark! Can you just leave me alone?!"  
"And can you stop for being brat?!"

Steve frowned this time and before he can say anything, his boyfriend grab his wrist and pulled him into his lap.

"Tony, what are you doing?!" He ask immediately  
"Teaching you to stop being brat!"

With that, Tony raise his hand and bring down into his bottom and Steve yelp.

"Seriously, this attitude really needs to stop!" Tony scolding him while Spanking him.

When Tony reach 20,

"Stand up" He ordered and the younger man just do it.

Tony instantly unbutton his jeans following with unzipping his jeans and pull down his jeans out of his ankles and pull down his underwear as well.

"No!" Steve just covering his parts but Tony didn't care right now so he just grab his wrist and pull him down to his right knee and pull his legs aparts making his balls exposed to his boyfriend.

"Tony, no" Steve blushed and Tony raise his hand.

"I have enough with this behavior so this is the results for you!" Tony said between smack his bottom.

Steve just crying and Tony keep doing that and once his bottom turn into red, Tony decide to give him another 30 spanks. When he reach 30,

"You done" Tony said and Steve just keep crying "go stand in the corner now"

Slowly Steve stand up and walk into the corner and hands on his head. His red bum on display which making Tony grin proudly at his work.

"I hate you" Steve mumble and Tony raise his eyebrow "no talking in the corner! Or you want another spanking huh?"

Steve stomping his feet before huffing and continue to stand in the corner before hearing footsteps coming.

"You're bratty attitude still showing up, did you?" Tony ask whispering into his ears and when get no respond, he raise his hand to give some swats on his bottom "I told you to drop this attitude right now!" leaving Steve crying and Tony sighed "come here" he took the younger's man wrist and leading him to their bed before he sit down.

"Why my boy loo so upset today, hmm? Was someone make you upset? What Clint did this time?" Tony ask with his gentle voice while his hand rub his sore bottom and surprisingly Steve crying again "this morning, I was woke up and everything was hurts and I feel so tired today"

"Oh poor you, why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't want be a burden. I'm Captain America"

"Hey, sweetie, look at me. Let me to see your beautiful eyes" once blue and brown met "Steve, you are my boyfriend so there's no reason you say you are burdening me because no. You are matter for me. No matter you are Captain America or whoever you are but still I love you so much, you are the gift to me and you deserve for the world. So if something bothering you one day, you can come to me and I promise I'll be there in your bad or good times"

Steve didn't say anything as he continue crying while Tony still holding him.

"Hush, it's okay, everything will be okay. I promise"  
"I'm sorry, Tony. I'm sorry for being a brat"

"All forgiven, Stevie. Now listen to me, if I ever see you like this, I'm not going to easy to you. Relationship is about trust and I hope you will talk to me soon"

"I promise, Tony. I promise if I have bad day, I will talk to you and won't throwing any tantrums on you"

"Oh you will be, because if I ever see you throw any tantrums or swearing on me like that" Tony patting Steve's bare butt "your butt going to pay it, whether you like it or not, you understand?"  
"Yes, sir"

"Good, boy. Now go get dress and we will watch movies together" Steve just do it and yelp when his sore bottom touching the fabric his underwear "Can I have lotion?" He ask and Tony shook his head and Steve sighed before get dress.

Tony then take his hand before leading him to the living room and once they both choosing the movie which it was Lion King, of course Steve's choice, they cuddling with Steve's head resting on Tony's chest and arms around his waist and that's when Tony sneaking his hand into Steve's underneath pants and rubbing his butt gentle.

"I love you, Tony. I'm so lucky to have you" Steve said and Tony smile before kiss his temple "I love you more, Rogers"


End file.
